1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for removably attaching an article to a fixed support structure, more particularly, to such a device including a holding member for holding a cylindrical object, such as a water bottle, and, yet more particularly, to such a device including multiple holding members.
2. Summary of the Background Art
Many individuals regularly use exercise equipment, such as treadmills and stationary bicycles for extended workouts or for workouts of shorter duration but faster pace. In either case, the person using the equipment often becomes thirsty before the workout period is completed. It is often desirable, both for reasons of personal comfort and for reasons of physical health to replace fluids lost during exercise before the period of using a particular piece of exercise equipment is completed. Yet, it is inconvenient and often undesirable to leave the exercise equipment to obtain water or another drink tailored to replace lost fluids; to interrupt an exercise program may jeopardize its effectiveness. Thus, what is needed is a method for providing water or another fluid to be drunk while using the exercise equipment. Since many types of exercise equipment include handrails or other horizontal bar structures within reach of a person using the equipment, this need can be filled by providing a means to removable attachment of a bottle to such a horizontal structure.
The patent art describes a number of devices for removably attaching water bottles to structural elements by means of loop and hook closure mechanisms, such as VELCRO® closures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,033 describes a composite water bottle holder formed by sewing a first edge of a sheet of neoprene material to form a generally cylindrical shaped water straps of bottle holder with a VELCRO® attachment mechanism including mating straps of material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,770 describes a holder including a body with a slot through which a flexible strap extends. One side of the strap forms one side of the VELCRO® closure, while the other side of the closure is formed by one or more pads attached to the body. One end of the strap is pulled around the structural element and through a buckle at the opposite end of the strap to be fastened to the pad(s) attached to the body. U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,678 describes a holder of holding a cup on the arm of a chair. The holder includes an “L”-shaped support structure having an upper surface along which one side of the VELCRO® closure extends and a lower surface from which a strap forming the other side of the closure hangs. The support structure is placed atop the chair arm, with the strap extending around the chair arm and along the upper surface of the support structure. What is needed is a lower cost means for removably attaching a bottle holder to a structural element without requiring the use of such closures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,720 describes a combined handle and friction connector for a contained, in which a handle assembly can be either integral with a container or attachable thereto. The handle is spaced from the container by an opening for receiving the hand of the user, and has a snap-on groove for detachably connecting the handle and the associated container to a tubular support having a range of varying diameters. What is needed is a clamp having a plurality of closure positions for supporting attachment to supports having a wider range of shapes and dimensions.
A number of patents, of which U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,484 is exemplary, describe methods for attaching a water bottle to a bicycle so that, while the water bottle is easily removable, a part of the attachment mechanism remains attached to the bicycle, for example, being bolted thereto. Since the bicycle typically belongs to the individual installing and using the water bottle and repeatedly using the bicycle, this remaining attachment portion does not present a serious problem. However, what is needed is a water bottle attachment mechanism that is easily and totally removed from exercise equipment in a gymnasium, so that the equipment can be used by others, and so that the water bottle can be used on other equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,087 describes a sports bottle having a hook for suspending the bottle from a support structure. Since sports bottles having a number of desirable features without such a hook are widely available filled with suitable liquids, what is needed is a mechanism for removably attaching an existing water bottle to a support structure. Additionally, since the support surface provided by exercise equipment may move with its use, causing a water bottle simply suspended from a hook to swing, what is needed is a mechanism clamping the water bottle to the support structure.